An ironer chest to which the present invention relates is described, for example, in BE 1 018 731 A5.
An ironing device to which the present invention relates is typically an industrial ironing device. Such an ironing device typically comprises one or more ironing rollers and one or more corresponding ironer chests. In this case, the inner wall of a ironer chest is in each case adjacent to the sleeve of a corresponding ironing roller. Laundry to be ironed is arranged between the ironing roller and the ironer chest in order to be ironed. By rotating the ironing roller, laundry to be ironed is carried along the inner wall of the ironer chest. The type of ironer chest to which the present invention relates is in this case heated by means of a medium. While the laundry to be ironed passes in between the ironing roller and the ironer chest, moisture is extracted from the laundry while being ironed. This moisture is typically carried away via the ironing roller.
In a gas-fired ironer chest, oil is heated as a medium by means of a gas burner and a heat exchanger. This oil is pumped through the chamber of the double-walled chest through which a medium can flow. However, the longer this oil is heated, the thicker it becomes, thus gradually clogging up the small holes in the chamber through which a medium can flow. These blocked holes form zones on the inner wall which have a lower temperature, as a result of which laundry to be ironed is no longer ironed evenly. Such gas-fired ironer chests therefore require regular maintenance in order to unblock blocked holes.